Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional wave power generator 300 comprises a vibrator 310 having at least one swing member 311, a plurality of piezoelectric portions 320, a plurality of electrodes 330 and a plurality of fan blades 340. The swing member 311 comprises a first side 312, a second side 313 corresponded to the first side 312, a first combining member 314 and a second combining member 315. The piezoelectric portions 320 are formed at the first side 312 and the second side 313 of the vibrator 310 separately. Each of the electrodes 330 is connected with each of the piezoelectric portions 320. The fan blades 340 are fixed at the first combining member 314 and the second combining member 315 separately and the swing member 311 of the vibrator 310 can be driven by the fan blades 340 to enable the piezoelectric portions 320 to be deformed to generate voltages. However, the conventional wave power generator 300 is not suitable for wave energy, besides, the quantity of the piezoelectric portions 320 can not be effectively increased so that the output power of the wave power generator 300 is limited.